


10 Things I Hate About You

by PSiwrotethis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSiwrotethis/pseuds/PSiwrotethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver & Felicity each have their own revelations regarding their relationship as her favorite movie plays out on the television screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things I Hate About You

Even though its not the anniversary of his death, her favorite movie channel is, for whatever reason, having a Heath Ledger appreciation marathon. She’s not one to complain, though. One night when the two were delightfully buzzed on champagne, she had told Oliver that he was Australia’s gift to the world as a way to apologize for Slade Wilson…and kangaroos.

The last movie to air was “10 Things I Hate About You.” Her favorite. She had decided to watch the flick at the lair. She had a few kinks to work out on one of the programs she and Curtis had designed and she knew Oliver was going to be working late at the office. They had spent the summer repairing their headquarters as well as their relationship, but they were taking the latter slowly. 

By the last scene of the movie, Felicity had finished her work, and her attention was solely fixed on the large monitor in front of her. She never heard the elevator doors open, or Oliver walking up behind her. He knew better than to startle or interrupt her when she was watching something, so he stayed back, leaning against the pillar as he watched her from behind as she readjusted the blanket over her body, clutching her knees to her chest.

On the screen, Julia Stiles’ character rose from her seat and started to recite the poem she had written about her ex - Heath Ledger’s character. As they listened to each line she read from the paper she held with trembling hands, their minds wandered, unknowingly about one another…

“I hate the way you talk to me”  
\- “He’s been trying so hard lately…”  
\- “She’s been letting me in recently. And I’m trying to open up to her more…”  
“And the way you cut your hair”  
\- “I’m so glad he grew his hair out a little bit. That Ra’s buzz cut was awful...”  
\- “Her haircut looks beautiful…”  
I hate the way you drive my car  
\- “I still don’t know how he fit in my Mini Cooper all those years ago…”  
\- “God, I hated her Mini Cooper. Whenever she drove, I felt like a giant…”  
“I hate it when you stare”  
\- “I miss him noticing me staring…”  
\- “She thinks I don’t notice her staring. I wonder if she sees me staring at her…”  
I hate your big dumb combat boots  
\- “His Green Arrow boots are so heavy. How does he move in them?...”  
\- “I remember when she tried on my boots that night. She couldn’t walk two feet…”  
“And the way you read my mind”  
\- “I know him better than anyone...”  
\- “She knows me better than anyone..”  
“I hate you so much that it makes me sick”  
\- “Sick. Ugh, I still can’t believe how sick we both were after that epic fail of a dinner I tried to cook…”  
\- “I’ve never been happier to get food poisoning. She was so proud of that dinner…”  
“It even makes me rhyme”  
\- “I can’t believe I told him I would rap to practice my speeches or presentations in school…”  
\- “She raps…”  
“I hate the way you're always right”  
\- “He’s so much smarter than he gives himself credit for…”  
\- “She’s the smartest person I’ve ever known…”  
“I hate it when you lie”  
\- “I know why he lied. I do. And though its taken some time, I forgive him…”  
\- “I will never lie to her again…”  
“I hate it when you make me laugh”  
\- “He’s got the best laugh. When he allows himself to not be so grumpy or serious or broody, he’s quite playful. He has more fun on SnapChat than I do…”  
\- “I’d give anything to hear her laugh again. It’s been so long…”  
“Even worse when you make me cry”  
\- “He’s thinks I didn’t see him the other night – didn’t hear him, but I did…”  
\- “I never want to be the reason she cries again…”  
“I hate the way you're not around”  
\- “God, I miss him…”  
\- “God, I miss her…”  
“And the fact that you didn't call”  
\- “He’s giving me space, I know that, and we’re taking it slow, but I miss talking to him on the phone throughout the day…”  
\- “If she only knew how many times a day my finger hovers over her name in the contacts app on my phone…”  
“But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you”  
\- “I love him…”  
\- “I love her…”  
“Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.”

“Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all,” she says along with the character, still unaware that he is standing behind her. 

Her body is wrecked with sobs, and he watches her with bated breath. 

A sniffle escapes him and she turns to see him standing there, tears in his eyes, gazing intently back at her.

“Felicity, I…”

She all but leaps over the back of the couch and next to him in seconds, cutting him off by throwing her body onto his, and he catches her with ease, his arms engulfing her small frame.

She kisses him furiously, and he responds in kind. Its passionate and raw and full of emotion. He backs them up and spins them so she winds up against the pillar he had been standing against earlier. 

When they finally break apart to take a breath, he leans down so his forehead touches hers. They’re both panting and holding onto one another for dear life.

“God, I’ve missed that. I’ve missed you.” she begins.

“Me too. I…”

“Oliver,” she interrupts, “I forgive you. I don’t…I don’t hate you.” Her breath has slowed down enough for her to get this next part out. Bringing her hands to cup his cheeks, she continues, “I love you. So much. There’s so much we need to figure out, but this…us…I need you back in my life. I need you…”

“I love you too. And God, I want that more than anything.”

“Let’s go home, Oliver…”

“Home? As in…”

She kisses him on the cheek before grabbing his hand and starts walking them towards the elevator. 

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened here. I couldnt sleep, and for whatever reason, this is what my brain thought of. I know it's not perfect and that the sentiments they each felt about one another don't exactly fit the lines of the poem, but here they are nonetheless....


End file.
